<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【胤煜】古早相性一百问（牛年大吉） by Wugui</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29371959">【胤煜】古早相性一百问（牛年大吉）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wugui/pseuds/Wugui'>Wugui</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chinese History RPF, 历史同人</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 北宋, 南唐 - Freeform, 南唐十二时辰</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:48:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29371959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wugui/pseuds/Wugui</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>20、您做的什么事情会让对方不快？<br/>煜：国民革命军挥师北伐。<br/>胤：人民解放军占领南京。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>胤煜</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【胤煜】古早相性一百问（牛年大吉）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>大家过年好！本节目由道君皇帝特约赞助播出，并提供龙德宫一座作为访谈地点，下面有请而为当事人！（撒花<br/>
胤看佶：你也配姓赵？<br/>
佶看煜：你也不管管？<br/>
煜看胤：你还不动手？<br/>
道君皇帝哭着躲进鹅子的身后，主持人鬼维持了一下现场秩序：几位陛下快坐吧，一会儿金人要渡河了。<br/>
胤：要不然我先去驱除一下鞑虏？<br/>
煜：我支持你。<br/>
鬼：穿越是犯规的，儿孙自有儿孙福。<br/>
桓、佶：这话我可不信。<br/>
鬼：好了为了给完颜构划水争取时间，早日克服疫情影响，我们现在正式开始。<br/>
众人：这都哪跟哪儿啊？</p><p>1、请问您的名字？<br/>
胤：赵匡胤。<br/>
煜：李煜。<br/>
鬼：五代不是兴改名吗？<br/>
胤：我都是让别人改。<br/>
煜：我的确是自己改。<br/>
鬼：啊这。<br/>
煜：初名从嘉。不过我对李煜这个名字还挺满意的，不太明白千年之后为什么好多人执着于我不要了的那个名字。<br/>
鬼：啊，因为……那个名字太小言了。<br/>
煜：行吧。<br/>
鬼：陛下你还真是好脾气。<br/>
煜：不然呢？佛一点多好。<br/>
鬼：另一位官家不解释一下别的昵称？比如……赵九重、赵玄朗还有香……？<br/>
胤：措大编排我你也信？<br/>
鬼：好的，我一定发扬措大精神，不愧组织教导！</p><p>2、年龄是？<br/>
煜：一千零捌拾伍岁。<br/>
胤：一千零玖拾伍岁。<br/>
鬼：这是什么算法？<br/>
胤：我在他的数上直接加十岁的。<br/>
煜：今年不是辛丑？<br/>
鬼：（掰手指）那好像也不对……哦，你们算虚岁……</p><p>3、性别是？<br/>
胤：生理性别男，泛性恋。<br/>
煜：生理性别男，泛性恋。<br/>
鬼：能不能别乱学美式正确那一套？你们知道什么是跨性别者吗？<br/>
胤：大概就是内臣？<br/>
煜：我想也应该是。<br/>
鬼竟无言以对。</p><p>4、请问您的性格是怎样的？<br/>
胤：英明神武。<br/>
煜：仁义孝悌。<br/>
鬼：这官腔官调，批评与自我批评呢？<br/>
胤：我时而暴躁。<br/>
煜：我时而怯懦。<br/>
鬼：两位同志态度端正。<br/>
胤、煜：你这是跑来开发展会？<br/>
鬼：爬了。</p><p>5、对方的性格？<br/>
胤：仁孝表于天资。<br/>
煜：圣明过于尧舜。<br/>
鬼：啊，这彩虹屁！（敲桌板）批评与自我批评？<br/>
胤：性骄侈，好声色，又喜浮图，为高谈，不恤政事。<br/>
煜：阴恻之君必有阴恻之臣。<br/>
胤：你说我阴险？<br/>
煜：林枢帅的冤魂昨晚来找我了。<br/>
胤：啊，周世宗昨晚也来找我了。<br/>
胤煜眼泪汪汪地一同面对心灵的深渊，鬼发现他们居然互相升华了感情。</p><p>6、两个人是什么时候相遇的？在哪里？<br/>
煜：明德门下戴罪。<br/>
胤：广德殿上赐宴。<br/>
鬼：真无聊，难道没有什么少年相识苦恋一生的剧本吗？<br/>
胤、煜：你以为我们是小言文吗？<br/>
鬼：你们不是吗？</p><p>7、对对方的第一印象？<br/>
胤：出人意料地好看。<br/>
煜：出人意料地黝黑。<br/>
鬼：后主你受惊了……</p><p>8、喜欢对方哪一点呢？<br/>
胤：漂亮。<br/>
煜：肤浅。<br/>
鬼：哈哈，爱美之心人皆有之嘛~<br/>
煜：我喜欢他肤浅。<br/>
鬼：后主你是不是没什么识人之明？<br/>
胤：人艰不拆，他是。</p><p>9、讨厌对方哪一点？<br/>
胤：倔强不朝。<br/>
煜：霸道不慈。<br/>
鬼：我觉得这cp怕不是要崩？<br/>
煜：后五十问见也行，聊点形而下的。<br/>
鬼：懂了。</p><p>10、您觉得自己与对方相性好么？<br/>
胤：相当不错。<br/>
煜：说得过去。<br/>
鬼：气氛突然又和谐了起来？</p><p>11、您怎么称呼对方？<br/>
煜：陛下。<br/>
胤：国主。<br/>
鬼：这么书面？<br/>
煜：我们认识的很多年中都是笔友啊！<br/>
胤：我也超级想要笔友奔现他不干啊！<br/>
鬼：可能人家喜欢精神恋爱？<br/>
煜：我才不是。<br/>
鬼：啊这……那奔现以后呢？<br/>
煜：官家。<br/>
胤：李卿。<br/>
鬼：这么官方？<br/>
胤、煜：不然呢？我们又不是小言文！<br/>
鬼：就没有……更私密一点的？（试图八卦）比如……那种时候？<br/>
胤：伪主！<br/>
煜：暴君！<br/>
鬼：这真是太私密了，原来你们这一款！（记下来）</p><p>12、您希望怎样被对方称呼？<br/>
煜：李煜。<br/>
鬼：就这？<br/>
煜：我求过他诏书称名。<br/>
鬼：好吧，官家呢？<br/>
胤：夫主。<br/>
煜：滚开！</p><p>13、如果以动物来做比喻，您觉得对方是？<br/>
煜：豺狼猛虎。<br/>
胤：鹤立鸡群。<br/>
鬼：这都是什么奇怪的拉踩？</p><p>14、如果要送礼物给对方，您会送？<br/>
胤：钱。<br/>
鬼：这也太直接了？<br/>
胤：粮食。<br/>
鬼：好了我知道官家是实在人，当年还给江南救过饥。<br/>
煜：钱。<br/>
鬼：你们都这么直接？<br/>
煜：珠帛。<br/>
鬼：就没点什么有情调的？<br/>
煜：我自己。<br/>
鬼：没毛病。</p><p>15、那么您自己想要什么礼物呢？<br/>
胤：江东之地。<br/>
煜：缓师之命。<br/>
鬼：太不友好了，说说奔现之后的？<br/>
胤：他的身体。<br/>
煜：他的身体。<br/>
鬼：如此一致？<br/>
胤、煜：不然呢？成年人直接一点，这又不是小言文！</p><p>16、对对方有哪里不满么？一般是什么事情？<br/>
胤：倔强不朝。<br/>
煜：讨伐无罪。<br/>
鬼：你们能不能聊点大家想听的？<br/>
胤：这么精彩你们不想听？那我们说说吴越的事儿？契丹的事儿？幽燕的事儿？<br/>
煜：可以。<br/>
道君嗣圣相拥而泣。</p><p>17、您的毛病是？<br/>
胤：下手没轻重。<br/>
煜：偏听无明暗。<br/>
鬼：倒是很客观。</p><p>18、对方的毛病是？<br/>
煜：拳头太硬。<br/>
胤：耳根太软。<br/>
鬼：拳头硬也算毛病？<br/>
煜：不打我就不算。<br/>
鬼：谁还不是老双标人……</p><p>19、对方做什么样的事情会让您不快？<br/>
鬼：不要再说倔强不朝和讨伐无罪相关了行么？<br/>
胤、煜：……<br/>
鬼：你们太过怨念。<br/>
胤：他不配合我的和平统一方针啊。<br/>
煜：他不了解我的自由思想形态啊。<br/>
胤：你以为长江能救你吗？<br/>
煜：你以为你不会崩溃吗？<br/>
鬼：你们阴阳谁跟谁呢？莫谈国是！下一题！</p><p>20、您做的什么事情会让对方不快？<br/>
煜：国民革命军挥师北伐。<br/>
胤：人民解放军占领南京。<br/>
鬼：老阴阳人你们打住吧！</p><p>21、你们的关系到达何种程度了？<br/>
胤：秘不可说的程度。<br/>
煜：妙不可言的程度。<br/>
鬼：相性的确不错诶？</p><p>22、两个人初次约会是在哪里？<br/>
胤：万岁殿内。<br/>
煜：重帷帐中。<br/>
鬼：这么直接？（大喜）<br/>
胤、煜：……！<br/>
鬼：我知道了你们不是小言文！</p><p>23、那时候俩人的气氛怎样？<br/>
胤：如火如荼。<br/>
煜：如泣如诉。<br/>
鬼：啊这……是我免费能听的东西吗？</p><p>24、那时进展到何种程度？<br/>
煜：山重水复疑无路。<br/>
胤：一剑霜寒十四州。<br/>
鬼：后主你是不是有点穿越了？<br/>
煜：不要在意那些细节，路放翁搞南唐书的时候给我托梦了。<br/>
鬼：怎么奇奇怪怪的？也是……毕竟都占领南京了。</p><p>25、经常去的约会地点？<br/>
煜：皇宫。<br/>
胤：他家。<br/>
鬼：到底在哪？<br/>
胤：那要视他夫人在哪儿而定。<br/>
鬼：臭男人啊……小周妹子来让我抱抱！</p><p>26、您会为对方的生日做什么样的准备？<br/>
义：毒药！毒药！<br/>
鬼：二官家是疯了不成？<br/>
义：突然戳我xp而已啦。<br/>
鬼：既来之则安之，二官家先坐，二位当事人回答问题？<br/>
胤：洗个澡。<br/>
煜：洗个澡。<br/>
鬼：你们……男人啊脑子里都是这些东西！二官家看起来纯情多了！<br/>
义：嗯哼！</p><p>27、是由哪一方先告白的？<br/>
煜：我。<br/>
鬼：不是吧这有点超出我的想象。<br/>
煜：我嘴巧嘛。<br/>
胤：他嘴巧嘛。<br/>
鬼：官家我觉得你也不差。</p><p>28、您有多喜欢对方？<br/>
煜：喜欢到不想朝见。<br/>
胤：喜欢到不想上朝。<br/>
鬼：什么奇奇怪怪的言谈？</p><p>29、那么，您爱对方么？<br/>
胤：爱而不见，搔首踟蹰。<br/>
煜（侧目）：可以啊！<br/>
鬼：这是题里说的“爱”吗？</p><p>30、对方说什么会让你觉得没辙？<br/>
煜：今岁国家有柴燎之礼，当入助祭。<br/>
胤：臣又闻鸟兽微物也，依人而犹哀之，君臣大义也，倾忠能无怜乎？<br/>
鬼：虽然无解但……后主突然小鸟依人？</p><p>31、如果觉得对方有变心的嫌疑，你会怎么做？<br/>
胤：欢迎他来汴梁。<br/>
煜：感激他不讨伐。<br/>
鬼：不是这个变心！</p><p>32、可以原谅对方变心么？<br/>
鬼：我觉得他们不能好好回答这个问题。<br/>
胤、煜：我们又不是小言文！！！！！</p><p>33、如果约会时对方迟到一小时以上怎办？<br/>
胤：王师发汴梁。<br/>
煜：驰援自豫章。<br/>
鬼：几曾识干戈？</p><p>35、对方性感的表情？<br/>
胤：哭。<br/>
煜：笑。<br/>
鬼：好真。</p><p>36、两个人在一起的时候，最让你觉得心跳加速的时候？<br/>
煜：听封违命侯的时候。<br/>
胤：封他违命侯的时候。<br/>
鬼：你们……什么怪xp！</p><p>38、做什么事情的时候觉得最幸福？<br/>
胤、煜：你说呢？<br/>
鬼：好的我知道了。（后50问快点来啊！）</p><p>39、曾经吵架么？<br/>
胤、煜：有过。</p><p>40、都是些什么吵架呢？<br/>
胤：他派徐铉来怼我。<br/>
煜：我派徐铉去求他。<br/>
鬼：我们需要有请证人吗？<br/>
铉：老夫《说文》还没搞完，明天二官家查稿，没空搭理你们！<br/>
鬼：向六十岁开始学术生涯的老先生致敬。</p><p>41、之后如何和好？<br/>
胤：我宽大为怀，把徐铉放回去了。<br/>
煜：他小肚鸡肠，把我给抓过去了。<br/>
鬼：历史书写，历史书写。</p><p>42、转世后还希望做恋人么？<br/>
胤：希望。<br/>
煜（看看道君）：你觉得呢？<br/>
佶：你问我资辞不资辞……<br/>
鬼：过年了，给道君加个急吧。北狩安排上了。</p><p>43、什么时候会觉得自己被爱着？<br/>
胤：他坐下来的时候。<br/>
煜：他拔出去的时候。<br/>
鬼：这还没到……后面呢！刹车！</p><p>44、您的爱情表现方式是？<br/>
胤：凎他。<br/>
煜：税他。<br/>
鬼：能行！</p><p>45、什么时候会让您觉得“已经不爱我了”？<br/>
胤：不给我凎。<br/>
煜：不想凎我。<br/>
鬼：说出真理。</p><p>46、您觉得与对方相配的花是？<br/>
胤：丁香。<br/>
煜：牡丹。<br/>
鬼：丁香空结雨中愁？<br/>
胤：是啊。<br/>
鬼：那牡丹？因为官家洛阳人？<br/>
煜：国色天香嘛，香！</p><p>47、俩人之间有互相隐瞒的事情么？<br/>
胤：太多了，多到一辈子说不完。<br/>
煜：太多了，多到一辈子听不完。<br/>
鬼：突然沧桑了，人间真相。</p><p>48、您的自卑感来自？<br/>
胤：说不过他和他手下。<br/>
煜：打不过他和他手下。</p><p>49、俩人的关系是公开还是秘密的？<br/>
胤：当时倒还是秘密的。<br/>
煜：千年后突然被公开。<br/>
鬼：这都是同人女的功劳啊！（欢呼！</p><p>50、您觉得与对方的爱是否能维持永久？<br/>
胤：不能。<br/>
煜：不能。</p><p>——————</p><p>51、请问您是攻方，还是受方？<br/>
煜：这不是看你们怎么写左右吗？<br/>
胤：你以为你有机会反攻吗？<br/>
鬼：别说，他真有，我写过。<br/>
煜：（惊喜）真的？给我看看？<br/>
胤：我劝你还是不要。<br/>
鬼：一会儿私聊。</p><p>52、为什么会如此决定呢？<br/>
煜：全凭圣裁。<br/>
胤：这话说得好像你很听话似的，违命侯？<br/>
鬼：官家我劝你为了性福忍一忍。</p><p>53、您对现在的状况满意么？<br/>
胤：满意啊。<br/>
煜：满意啊。<br/>
鬼：后主竟然很满意？<br/>
煜：在上面累啊……我比较喜欢躺平。<br/>
鬼：你的确方方面面都喜欢躺平……不过不疼吗？<br/>
煜：他注意一点就还行。<br/>
鬼：官家我觉得你太惯着他了。<br/>
煜：虽然他经常不注意。（扶额）<br/>
鬼：后主你辛苦了。</p><p>54、初次H的地点？<br/>
胤：床上。<br/>
鬼：谁不知道在床上！？<br/>
煜：有时候的确不在……<br/>
鬼：啧……你们！具体地点呢？<br/>
煜：福宁宫。<br/>
胤：的一个偏殿。<br/>
鬼：你这么看不起后主吗？<br/>
胤：避人耳目嘛……</p><p>55、当时的感觉？<br/>
胤：挺不错的。<br/>
煜：有点害怕。<br/>
鬼：害怕什么？<br/>
煜：被我夫人发现。<br/>
鬼：……就这？后主你还真妻管严。<br/>
煜：女英年纪小嘛。<br/>
鬼：据我所知你妻管严还爱偷情。<br/>
煜：啊，这话不能这么说，读书人的事儿……<br/>
鬼：好了，你别瞎看周树人！</p><p>56、当时对方的样子？<br/>
胤：很迷人。<br/>
煜：很陶醉。<br/>
鬼：啊你们还真是偷情狗男男！</p><p>57、初夜的早晨您的第一句话是？<br/>
胤：把他送回去。<br/>
鬼：这么拔X无情？<br/>
煜：不然被我夫人发现了怎么办啊？<br/>
鬼：顶多就是，“必泣大骂后主，声闻于外”嘛！<br/>
煜：不要听王铚那措大编排我！<br/>
鬼：你怎么也学会措大了？<br/>
胤：（得意）毕竟是我的人。</p><p>58、每星期H的次数？<br/>
胤：这……不太好算。<br/>
鬼：怎么不好算？<br/>
煜：同心而离居，得看缘分。<br/>
鬼：那你们大概频率？<br/>
胤：能上则上。<br/>
煜：可嗨就嗨。<br/>
鬼：狗男男还真凑表脸。</p><p>59、觉得最理想的情况下，每周几次？<br/>
煜：多多益善。<br/>
鬼：你还是我认识的后主吗？<br/>
煜：不然呢？<br/>
胤：反正也没几年好活了，及时行乐。<br/>
鬼：行，我看好你们！</p><p>60、那么，是怎样的H呢？<br/>
胤：我单刀直入。<br/>
煜：我上下其手。<br/>
鬼：你们很爽嘛。<br/>
胤、煜：那是自然！</p><p>61、自己最敏感的地方？<br/>
煜：心灵。<br/>
胤：伤痕。<br/>
鬼：气氛突然文艺了起来。下一题说说具体位置好吗？</p><p>62、对方最敏感的地方？<br/>
胤：他好像是浑身都敏感。<br/>
煜：他浑身只有那里敏感。<br/>
鬼：我觉得你们非常在行！</p><p>63、用一句话形容H时的对方？<br/>
胤：意乱情迷。<br/>
煜：秀色可餐。<br/>
鬼：我们怎么觉得你们应该反过来？<br/>
胤、煜：那口味太古早了。</p><p>64、坦白的说，您喜欢H么？<br/>
胤、煜：甚爱之。<br/>
鬼：这就是传说中一听就能上床的cp？</p><p>65、一般情况下H的场所？<br/>
胤：床上。<br/>
鬼：好我知道你喜欢床，具体点？<br/>
煜：他宫里，我家。</p><p>66、您想尝试的H地点？<br/>
胤：金陵皇宫。<br/>
煜：我觉得这个提议不错，但是容易被女英发现。<br/>
鬼：好了你们没机会了，雕栏玉砌不在了。</p><p>67、冲澡是在H前还是H后？<br/>
煜：我不冲澡。<br/>
鬼：用盆也行。<br/>
胤：有条件就都来。<br/>
煜：有条件的意思是他还忍得住。</p><p>68、H时有什么约定么？<br/>
胤：没什么约定。<br/>
鬼：比如……最多几次？<br/>
煜：不用约定，尽兴就好。<br/>
鬼：后主脾气真好。</p><p>69、您与恋人以外的人发生过性关系么？<br/>
胤、煜：没有。<br/>
鬼：你们撒谎！<br/>
胤、煜：我们只是恋人很多。<br/>
鬼：行吧，我应该预料到的。对方就没有什么特殊性吗？<br/>
胤：他是我见一个灭一个里爱上的那个。<br/>
煜：他是我见一个爱一个里最爱的那个。<br/>
鬼：这我也很可！</p><p>70、对於「如果得不到心，至少也要得到肉体」这种想法，您是持赞同态度，还是反对呢？<br/>
煜：赞同。<br/>
鬼：没想到你是这样的后主。<br/>
煜：我总是很容易得到心诶。<br/>
鬼：啧，恃靓行凶，官家呢？<br/>
胤：不赞同，我都要。<br/>
鬼：霸道好汉。<br/>
胤：得不到心我就消灭他的肉体。<br/>
鬼：啊这，很五代。</p><p>71、如果对方被暴徒强奸了，您会怎麽做？<br/>
煜：根据千里送京娘的故事，我觉得明显是他强奸暴徒。<br/>
鬼：武力值max！<br/>
胤：他身边怎么可能有暴徒？<br/>
鬼：比如二官家？<br/>
胤：你怎么可以这么说我弟弟！<br/>
鬼：好了我知道你是弟控！万一他打后主主意呢？<br/>
胤：光义不会的。<br/>
义：我哥相信我！<br/>
鬼：大官家你知道你怎么死的吗……<br/>
义：闭嘴！下一题！</p><p>72、您会在H前觉得不好意思吗？或是之后？<br/>
煜：之前不会，之后有点。<br/>
胤：之前有点，之后不会。<br/>
鬼：这都是什么心路历程？<br/>
胤：之前我怕弄疼他。<br/>
煜：之后我……<br/>
鬼：我知道了，你怕你夫人发现。<br/>
煜：别人发现了也不太好，毕竟我是也要面子的。<br/>
鬼：后主你终于记起了你的面子。</p><p>73、如果好朋友对您说「我很寂寞，所以只有今天晚上，请…」并要求H，您会？<br/>
胤、煜：那要看哪位好朋友？<br/>
鬼：你们觉得谁可以？<br/>
胤：赵普可以吧。<br/>
鬼：官家慎重一点……后主你同意吗？<br/>
煜：这有什么不同意？毕竟跟了他那么多年。<br/>
鬼：后主真贤惠，你自己呢？<br/>
煜：旧宫人都可以吧，只要……<br/>
鬼：不被你夫人发现。<br/>
煜：对头。<br/>
鬼：官家没意见？<br/>
胤：没意见，我希望他多生几个孩子。<br/>
鬼：你们也太和谐了。</p><p>74、您觉得自己很擅长H吗？<br/>
胤：那当然。<br/>
煜：很擅长。<br/>
鬼：我想看你们doi一百集。</p><p>75、那麽对方呢？<br/>
胤：还行吧，有时候挺会配合的。<br/>
煜：还行吧，有时候不会弄疼我。<br/>
鬼：突然有点甜？</p><p>76、在H时您希望对方说的话是？<br/>
胤：陛下神武。<br/>
煜：送你回家。<br/>
鬼：好像又有点虐了。</p><p>77、您比较喜欢H时对方的哪种表情？<br/>
煜：如痴如醉的表情。<br/>
胤：如泣如诉的表情。</p><p>78、您觉得与恋人以外的人H也可以吗？<br/>
胤、煜：可以啊。<br/>
鬼：你们不是有很多恋人吗？<br/>
煜：我娶娥皇的时候，面都没见过，不算恋人吧。<br/>
胤：我娶每一位皇后都没见过面。<br/>
鬼：封建社会啊……</p><p>79、您对SM有兴趣吗？<br/>
鬼：需要我科普什么是SM吗？<br/>
胤、煜：不需要。<br/>
鬼：那请回答？<br/>
胤、煜：不接受。<br/>
鬼：倒还很……decency？<br/>
胤：什么意思？<br/>
鬼：就是要面子，要得体。<br/>
煜：倒也不光是面子，我觉得待人总要温柔一点。<br/>
胤：虽然我有时候不太温柔，但也不想虐待别人。<br/>
鬼：你们就没有受虐倾向嘛？<br/>
胤、煜：没有。</p><p>80、如果对方忽然不再索求您的身体了，您会？<br/>
胤、煜：索求他。<br/>
鬼：好嘛！要是对方还不同意呢？<br/>
胤、煜：那就拉倒！</p><p>81、您对强奸怎麽看？<br/>
胤、煜：没眼看！<br/>
鬼：说的是看法！<br/>
胤：深恶痛绝。<br/>
煜：无法忍受。<br/>
胤：五代乱世遭殃的太多了！<br/>
鬼：三观真正，不亏都是坐过一把交椅的！</p><p>82、H中比较痛苦的事情是？<br/>
煜：忘记带香膏。<br/>
鬼：这东西官家不准备吗？<br/>
煜：他的味道不行，我的是鹅梨帐中香限量款。<br/>
鬼：精致后主。（抱拳）<br/>
胤：用了香膏还是喊疼。<br/>
鬼：尺寸问题……</p><p>83、在迄今为止的H中，最令您觉得兴奋、焦虑的场所是？<br/>
煜：有一次他突然夜里来我家，我夫人都睡着了。<br/>
胤：然后我们就在隔墙的书房里做了一次。<br/>
鬼：这么刺激，被发现了吗？<br/>
胤：当然没有。<br/>
煜：我觉得她第二天怪怪的，然后把屋里的侍女换了人。<br/>
鬼：侍女无辜受害？<br/>
煜：我也没办法……</p><p>84、曾有过受方主动诱惑的事情吗？<br/>
胤：经常。<br/>
煜：时而。<br/>
鬼：后主诱受人设真的甜美。</p><p>85、那时攻方的表情？<br/>
胤：受到诱惑。<br/>
煜：急不可耐。</p><p>86、攻方有过强暴的行为吗？<br/>
胤：没有！<br/>
煜：他的确没有事先问一声的习惯。<br/>
胤：你都带着香膏来了我还要事先问？<br/>
煜：有时候也没带啊！<br/>
胤：我知道你什么时候想要。<br/>
鬼：哦？什么时候？<br/>
胤：看到我的时候啊！<br/>
鬼：这么自作多情？<br/>
煜：说的倒也没错。<br/>
鬼：我已经没脸听下去了。（洗耳朵）</p><p>87、当时受方的反应是？<br/>
鬼：要不要跳过？<br/>
胤：他会求我轻点。<br/>
鬼：还真诱啊！</p><p>88、对您来说，「作为H对象」的理想是？<br/>
胤：我喜欢文质彬彬，楚楚可怜的。<br/>
煜：我什么样的都行……<br/>
鬼：后主这么通吃？<br/>
煜：娥皇比较丰乳肥臀，女英比较小巧玲珑……<br/>
鬼：那官家比较？<br/>
煜：（脸红）器大活好。</p><p>89、现在的对方符合您的理想吗？<br/>
胤、煜：非常符合。<br/>
鬼：完美恋人。</p><p>90、在H中有使用过小道具吗？<br/>
胤：香膏算么？<br/>
鬼：那不算，只是润滑。<br/>
煜：应该没有，他够大。<br/>
鬼：不在于大小，是情趣嘛。<br/>
煜：他有这东西？<br/>
鬼：倒也是，后主你可以自己玩……<br/>
煜：我情趣没这么低俗。<br/>
鬼：好，我低俗，准备写你的黄雯。</p><p>91、您的第一次发生在什么时候？<br/>
胤：20岁，跟我头个婆娘。<br/>
煜：我？嗯……16吧。<br/>
鬼：怎么这么犹豫？<br/>
煜：记不太清了……<br/>
鬼：你不是18才娶亲？<br/>
煜：咳咳……我们家条件好，侍婢通房嘛。<br/>
鬼：果然是剥削阶级。<br/>
煜：我家人丁稀薄，爷爷改回姓李就没有同姓兄弟，得多要孩子，我爹22的时候都六个男娃了。<br/>
鬼：突然有点田舍翁内味了。</p><p>92、那时的对象是现在的恋人吗？<br/>
胤：她早死了。<br/>
煜：她也死了。<br/>
鬼：你俩克妻。</p><p>93、您最喜欢被吻到哪裏呢？<br/>
胤：那里。<br/>
鬼：哪里？<br/>
煜：我知道，我也喜欢被吻那里。<br/>
胤：好。<br/>
鬼：我怀疑你们在开车但没有证据。</p><p>94、您最喜欢亲吻对方哪裏呢？<br/>
胤：额头。<br/>
煜：肩膀。<br/>
鬼：我知道了你们是最萌身高差。</p><p>95、H时最能取悦对方的事是？<br/>
胤：抱住他。<br/>
煜：配合他。<br/>
鬼：好甜好甜。</p><p>96、H时您会想些什麽呢？<br/>
胤：想的挺多的，有时候能想起周世宗。<br/>
柴：想我干什么？<br/>
鬼：荣哥你是曹操吗？说来就来。<br/>
柴：伯玉太缠人了，这不才脱身给我大兄弟道个喜。<br/>
鬼：啊，璟爹爹没跟你一起来吗？他家嫁儿子诶。<br/>
煜：算了我爹不同意的。<br/>
胤：你问过？<br/>
煜：你觉得他会同意？还有，我感觉我爹还是喜欢冯正中，柴官家三下江南也拐不走。<br/>
柴：你个小崽子敢说我！老赵你管不管你媳妇？<br/>
胤：管不了管不了！他不听我话出了名的！<br/>
柴：等我当你后爹亲自管你！<br/>
煜：呵呵，你想想啊柴官家，冯正中跟我爹那是老夫少妻百依百顺琴瑟和鸣的甜宠系，你跟我爹呢？年下狼狗兴师动众不死不休的虐恋系，换我也选冯相公。<br/>
胤：你这个说法让我怀疑你和徐铉……<br/>
煜：他都多大岁数了……而且古板老学究我不喜欢。<br/>
义：不过他可对你念念不忘，我作证，哥你看看？<br/>
鬼：保护我方徐鼎臣，二官家不要挑拨离间。<br/>
煜：莫名有点感动，我们的确是高于爱情的纯洁友谊。<br/>
柴：那你咋看上我兄弟了？<br/>
煜：家道中落，身不由己啊……<br/>
柴：兄弟，你看看，咱大老粗还是配不上人家？<br/>
煜：也不是，我跟我爹不一样，我爹可能喜欢端着……我喜欢器大活好。<br/>
柴：我也……活好啊！<br/>
煜：焉知冯正中不行？<br/>
胤：你试过？<br/>
煜：滚！！！<br/>
鬼：我来维持下秩序，后主你还没答题呢？<br/>
煜：什么题？<br/>
鬼：H时你会想些什么呢？<br/>
煜：什么都不想，<br/>
鬼：啊？为什么？<br/>
煜：这么爽的时候还想那么多干什么。<br/>
鬼：倒也是。不怕被夫人发现了？<br/>
煜：那是之后要想的事情……<br/>
胤：凡事预则立不预则废，祸患积于忽微，所以要事为之防，曲为之制，你要懂这个道理啊。<br/>
鬼：怎么突然开始老父亲说教？<br/>
胤：有感而发。<br/>
煜：这个问题上，他也就搞理论行，那么大一个弟弟在跟前都不知道防着点。<br/>
胤：他不会的，再说你防着你弟弟了吗？<br/>
煜：小七？他不会的，就算会我也原谅他。<br/>
赵光义李从善相拥而泣：有哥真好。</p><p>97、一晚H的次数是？<br/>
胤：……（转头问柴荣）哥你说我说几次好？<br/>
柴：不能说的比我多，不然伯玉看了不高兴。<br/>
胤：你几次？<br/>
柴：……<br/>
煜：1-3次。<br/>
柴：哈哈哈哈哈不行啊老赵！<br/>
鬼：不错了不错了，赵官家跟美人奔现的时候小五十了。<br/>
煜：就是啊，我觉得挺好的，柴官家你活到五十岁了吗？<br/>
柴：（吐血）小崽子你……<br/>
鬼：为什么后主对荣哥这么毒舌？<br/>
煜：因为老赵跟我上床的时候居然会想他！<br/>
鬼：美人的奇特占有欲……<br/>
胤：我的错！哥我坑了你。<br/>
柴：老弟别客气，回去把媳妇收拾立整了，别给咱中原汉子丢脸！顺便让他劝劝伯玉跟我回家，别天天跟那个不三不四的冯措大眉来眼去。吹皱一池春水，呸呸呸！<br/>
璟：咳，谁在骂我们家老冯啊？<br/>
柴：啊！是这样伯玉，我觉得这词写的不行啊，回头让我弟媳妇给你再写一个哈~<br/>
璟：你弟媳妇？<br/>
煜：爹你别管他。<br/>
璟：好小子，父母之命都不顾了吗？你看看你找了个什么体面的男人回来。<br/>
胤：朕不体面？<br/>
璟：你可太体面了！我就说北方人都靠不住哇！我那苦命的六儿啊！<br/>
胤：没事没事，我会照顾好他的。<br/>
煜：信你个鬼。<br/>
鬼：叫我干嘛？<br/>
义：哥，我替你照顾！<br/>
璟：你看看，你看看，遭恶侮兮当告谁！<br/>
柴：好了好了伯玉，我兄弟靠得住，大过年的，咱们先坐下，先坐下。</p><p>98、H的时候，衣服是您自己脱，还是对方帮忙脱呢？<br/>
煜：啊这，我爹在场我要回答这个问题？<br/>
璟：六儿别怕，为父听听他们都有什么暴行！<br/>
煜：其实我是自己脱的……有时候他也帮忙。<br/>
璟：Decency！我怎么教你的？<br/>
煜：害，爹你那是老思想了。<br/>
璟：世风日下……<br/>
胤：有时候自理，有时候他帮我脱。<br/>
鬼：后主真贤惠。</p><p>99、对您而言H是？<br/>
胤：精神食粮。<br/>
煜：您这精神真贫瘠。<br/>
胤：谁让你一边叫还一边念诗。<br/>
鬼：后主你当场还念了两句诗？<br/>
煜：对，杜少陵的诗。苟能制侵陵，岂在多杀伤。<br/>
鬼：啊……我刚才还看加急名单来着，居然……反转了！不过你现场念什么杜少陵的诗？<br/>
煜：话赶话，这诗不人道，应该鄙弃。<br/>
鬼：这美式正确好。后主你回答问题？<br/>
煜：对我而言也必不可少。</p><p>100 请对恋人说一句话？<br/>
胤：新年快乐。<br/>
煜：新年快乐。<br/>
鬼：啊？这算什么话啊？<br/>
胤：我们没一起共度过新年啊，这话没亲自跟他说过。<br/>
煜：开宝九年过了年我才来，没到年底他就走了。现在说说挺好的。<br/>
鬼：突然就虐了呜呜呜呜，来世继续吧继续吧……对了，那题后主好像没答？<br/>
胤：如果是我拿怂侄孙的话我得考虑考虑。<br/>
佶：不是吧，我只是一着不慎满盘皆输……我大小比后主政治水平强点吧？<br/>
煜：作死水平我也万万不敢相比，要是换我，佛一点说不定没事。<br/>
佶：别说风凉话了……<br/>
鬼：请两位好好回答问题？<br/>
煜：我还挺想的。这辈子错过好多事情，想来生补上。<br/>
胤：我突然不想了。<br/>
煜：为什么？嫌我累赘？<br/>
鬼：就是啊为什么？<br/>
胤：实话实话，这辈子吧，我给他带来的痛苦比快乐多，我希望来世他开心点，所以就算了吧。<br/>
煜：别这么说，这些都是缘分吧。我还想，下辈子我们都不做官家陛下了，就做小民，当邻居，我读书，他练剑，文能安邦，武能定国。<br/>
鬼：后主突然好暖！<br/>
煜：醒醒，这不是小言文！<br/>
鬼：好吧，那最后全体对各位看官说一句——新年快乐！<br/>
（完结撒花）</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>